


Love Me Cause I'm Playing on the Radio

by JeffreyNeal



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffreyNeal/pseuds/JeffreyNeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s everyone’s favorite paranormal investigator and radio host- Hanna Falk Cross, and a strange man came into town today. Obviously Hanna’s on the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Cause I'm Playing on the Radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertDraggon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/gifts).



 

 

"Cross, you’re late," was a phrase that a certain redheaded radio host heard a lot. Maybe it was a bad thing that the redhead was always constantly late, but it honestly was not his fault. Certainly he didn’t mean to hear it all the time, it was just extremely hard to navigate the city he lived in without proper means of transportation. The bus always seemed, well, late. Most of the time, it never even showed up when he was waiting outside. The twenty-four year old was still looking into the fact that maybe the bus driver —or the bus transportation— was doing it on purpose, or maybe they had gotten the schedule mixed up. And why was it always raining whenever the bus was late? That always seemed like extremely bad luck. He’d have to look into contacting the land spiders that controlled the bus schedule.

Ignoring Mrs. Blaney’s droning voice as she went on and on about how Station Management was going to have his head - literally - on a plate, Hanna read through the script that he was given for the day. It seemed fairly interesting enough to read. Tuesday was cancelled, just like last week, which seemed really frustrating for Hanna because he had always promised Worth that he’d come down and help clean up the mess that he had made in the doctor’s (if you could honestly even call him that) office (once again, if you could even call it that). It wasn’t his fault that Tuesdays kept getting cancelled. Apparently they were just in the way and unnecessary for the week. Hanna had absolutely no issues with that.

There was a knock on the recording booth’s door and Hanna glanced up from his script only to meet eyes with one of station’s interns, who happened to remind him that the show was supposed to start in about ten minutes. Smoothing out his usual checkered yellow and black shirt (it was a signature look, how could he not love wearing it?), the redhead sat down in his giant radio host chair, sinking into how comfortable the soft texture was. Letting out a happy sigh, Hanna closed his eyes.   
How he loved his show. How he loved his job. He also loved his side job— which not many people around the town knew about. Paranormal Investigating had just been so intriguing, especially since there was so much paranormal activity around this town anyhow.

Hanna suddenly thought about his last discovery— and in fact, everyone should know about it. So suddenly, Hanna tuned back into what he was reading. It wasn’t his fault that sometimes he just read without actually paying attention.

The red head cleared his voice and smiled as he continued his next segment. “Oh gosh, listeners! A new man came into town today. Who is he? What does he want from us? Why the interesting and gorgeous green skin? Why his glowing orange eyes that radiate beauty? He says he’s dead, which is so cool. Then again, I’m sure we have all been dead at some point or another in our lives. But why now? Why here?”

Hanna recalled seeing the zombie and he had actually been looking for him. He remembered blurting out that the man was in fact dead— or well, more of a ‘living dead’, but still very dead, and it had automatically been the first feat of embarrassment.

At first, Hanna wasn’t sure why, or how, this man had his business card, but he did and it made the radio host more than excited. Luckily, this man had been the only person to not laugh or make fun of his ‘gnee’ squeal- which was quite a blessing. He hated people making fun of it. It wasn’t something he could help, he just got so passionate about the paranormal and gosh, this zombie was so neat.

"That new zombie guy —we don’t actually know his name yet, because he doesn’t know his name, but I’m sure we’ll figure it out one day— came to my apartment. I’m still very shocked about it, because he wanted to introduce himself to me. Me, personally! I, Hanna Falk Cross, definitely was more than flattered." The short red head sighed and rested his face against his hand as he took in another breath and started to describe this new zombie man. "His hair is perfect with those cute adorable little white tuffs, and we all hate, and despair, and love that perfect hair in equal measure." 

Hanna looked down at the script that he had started to draw on and drew in the man’s hair. It wasn’t the best artwork, and of course, it wouldn’t be able to actually compete to the real zombie at hand.

"I tried to guess his name while he was over at my place. He recalled that it started with a ‘D’, or maybe an ‘S’, which, jeeze, now that I think about it- can be really awkward to interchange. But, he grinned— well, gosh, it wasn’t entirely a grin, he keeps the same expression, but you could tell that he really liked all the names that I was trying to guess…" Hanna laughed quietly to himself as he pushed up his glasses and looked up to notice Intern Toni giving him a blank expression. She looked quite confused. Maybe he was going way off topic? Maybe he could wrap it back up and get back on topic.

"Gnee, everything about him was  _ **perfect**_ , and I fell in love instantly,” Hanna commented before looking back down at his script. As his phone buzzed, emerald eyes glanced over to pick up the phone as it displayed.

> 'ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM {…}'

Hanna’s heart almost skipped a beat as he saw the display on his phone. What had Gallahad — the name he was going with, for now— needed to text him about? Bless whatever deity was above for allowing him this chance to talk to the zombie.

Another tap on the window and Hanna looked back up to see Toni bearing a sign that read ‘PLEASE CONTINUE WITH YOUR SHOW HANNA’. That only meant he was getting far too distracted now. “Oh, um, gosh, listeners! I have to quickly excuse myself to answer this text, but, uh, okay, uh, uh… here’s  ** _the weather_**.”

Hanna moved away from the microphone as he clicked on a random song. He opened the text only to feel his heart swoon at the message. 

> '.Hanna, we need to talk as soon as possible. I have questions. 

_Questions like ‘Please marry me, Hanna’, or ‘When are we going on a date’, I certainly hope._ The red haired boy went to type back before a new message popped back on. 

> 'H, thrs sum guy looking 4 u at my office. t fuck did u do? no what didnt u do. get here asap as possible - Worth'

Jeeze, that was definitely going to have to make him push back plans, for sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this originally was for randomdraggon's HiNaBN fic contest that I came in 3rd place for. I plan on continuing this, but I thought this would be a good start to this account.
> 
> I genuinely tried to combine both Hanna and Cecil’s speech patterns and I’m oddly intrigued by it. Either way, uh, this is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but I was running out of time when I originally wrote it, so here’s chapter one.


End file.
